Trust
by loves lemons
Summary: Just after joining Team Avatar, Zuko finds it difficult to win Katara's trust. He can't understand why she hates him so much, but when he finds her in a vulnerable position he learns more about her than he expected. ONESHOT contains Lemons. M for a reason!


**I can't find any good Zutara smut that isn't AU, which I find shocking because it's such a fiery relationship, so I wrote my own. It's set just after Zuko joins team Avatar. Please R & R!**

* * *

It had probably been one of their worst fights yet and Katara was absolutely reeling. Zuko could never predict the way she would react and it didn't help that she always knew all the right buttons to push to cause him to snap back. He already gained everyone else's trust, including Sokka, and was doing- what he thought was- a good job teaching Aang fire bending. He was even careful to exclude the more brutal teachings of his master and include the more spiritual teachings of his Uncle. He once thought he had gained Katara's trust, but he seemed to have lost it along the way. Though he could not pinpoint what exactly he had done, he knew it was all his fault that she didn't trust him.

"That's it!" screamed Katara throwing the firewood to the ground angrily. Sokka and Aang who had been trying very hard not to eavesdrop looked up at the two benders. Toph had been listening the whole time; she always found their petty arguments so amusing. She lounged against a rock she had pushed from the earth as a makeshift chair with a grin on her face, hands folded behind her head. "I'm going down to the water to practice waterbending-" Aang stood to accompany her, but Katara shot him a look as sharp as a dagger, "-ALONE!"

"FINE!" shouted Zuko as Katara stomped off into the woods. He knew it was childish and unnecessary of him to say, but Katara always got him so worked up in their fights. All he wanted was for things to be okay between them. He lamely started to pick up the firewood Katara had dropped and tossed it all into the fire at once. The fire exploded into a huge blaze before dying back down to its original size moments later. With a huff Zuko sat down beside Toph and crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why she has to be so difficult all the time!" Zuko yelled as he stared into the fire. "Girls are crazy!" Sokka made a noncommittal noise of agreement, but Aang looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should talk to her," the Avatar, always the peacemaker, offered. Zuko glared at him from across the fire, but Aang just shrugged while Sokka nodded. Zuko sighed deeply, he knew they were right, but he had been so heated up. He took deep calming breaths like his uncle always suggested before he pushed himself off the ground and stepped into the woods that led down to the beach. It was high tide so the beach wasn't very wide. The edge of the water was hardly ten feet from the underbrush of the forest. Zuko was about to step out onto the beach to apologize to Katara when he spotted her at the edge of the water. He heard her cry out and he thought she was in pain. The prince was going to run out onto the moonlit sand when he realized that Katara was nude. He narrowed his eyes at this realization. She must have decided to bathe while she was down by the water, but she was laying at the water's edge, writhing. He still couldn't tell if she was in pain and he feared that she had been stung by some kind of poisonous fish. But the fact that she was naked stilled his feet. He couldn't go running to her rescue he'd look like a pervert. Maybe he could get Toph, but then he really got a good look at Katara and a thick blush ran up his face when he realized what she was doing, he could just barely hear her now whispering over the waves.

Katara was laying with her legs in the ocean, the tide slowing coming in and out, but one thing was constant, the steady jet of water she directed at her center. She squirmed a little while she tried to find the right angle. Her toes were curled and her hips kept bucking out of her control, making what she was doing very difficult. She concentrated a little harder so that the pressure of the water increased and the aim of the jet was more defined. She groaned before her body relaxed a little, getting used to the hard stream of water directed at her clit. Now she started to moan. It hurt in an odd way, but felt about a hundred times as good. She could feel her folds pulsating with the water and she cried out when the first orgasm shook her body; it was small, but unexpected. It had been so long since she last pleasured herself in this way. Her insides throbbed gently as the orgasm subsided and she shifted her position a little.

Zuko crouched behind the bushes. He felt so wrong for spying on Katara like this and seeing her so vulnerable, so exposed. But on the other hand he could not look away. Her smooth, tanned skin looked so beautiful in the moonlight especially with the beads of sweat glistening all over her body. She arched her back and bent her head as far back as it could go while laying on the sand as yet another moan escaped her lips. Her supple breasts were raised to the air until she straightened her back again and laid flat on the sand once more. He knew he needed to leave, but he could feel himself growing hard, he could not return to camp like this.

Katara found it, she found the spot. The exact position and angle she craved. She directed the jet and once again increased the pressure and though her body shook with the onslaught of another orgasm, she kept the jet in place. Her body begged her to move the jet away so it could relax into a small orgasm, but she wouldn't comply.

"Please," Zuko heard Katara beg no one in particular. "Please, please, please. Oh god!" She practically screamed. For a moment she feared someone may hear her, but she let her mind slip back to other things. "God I'm so close!" she kept saying almost pitifully as tears streamed down her face from the effort, she wanted this so bad. She repeated her mantra of "Please."

Zuko knew he couldn't be here anymore, this was too personal and he was disgusted by himself for even staying this long. He didn't deserve Katara's trust. Zuko stood to walk around the forest thinking of wrinkly old men in the Fire Nation bathhouses, or anything really to get his mind off of the beautiful image of Katara begging for sweet release before he'd return to camp. Just as he turned his back on the writhing, and so wonderfully skilled, water bender, he heard something that made him stop.

"Zuko," Katara moaned. Zuko's blood froze, she must have seen him, he was really in for it this time. But when he turned back to look at her, her eyes were closed and her face was turned towards the silver moon. It cast wonderful shadows on all her glorious curves, and Zuko couldn't help but lick his lips. Had he heard her correctly? His heart started to flutter as Katara parted her lips once more to let out a low moan.

"Zuko," she said again, reaching one hand down below the well trained stream of water. She inserted two fingers deep inside herself and began pumping furiously. She was so close now it hurt. Every muscle in her body was tense, Zuko could see from where he stood in the shadows of the trees. "Zuko, oh god, please. Please, Zuko!" she was nearly shouting at this point and Zuko hoped they were far away enough from the others that they couldn't hear her. Imagine what her brother would think they were doing. Exactly what Zuko wished they actually were doing. Then it happened. A loud, pleasure filled scream echoed from Katara's throat as her eyes shot open and she arched herself into nearly a sitting position. She started to cry and moan as her vision went black and it felt like her very deepest insides were trying to leave her body. The orgasm pulled in and out, in and out so strongly that her whole body shook and she felt a new warm wetness drip down her center while she lessened the pressure of the water on her clit. She rode out the deepest orgasm she had ever experienced and cried when it was completely subsided, leaving her heart pounding all around her most sensitive parts. She let out one last whisper of, "Zuko," before closing her eyes and laying back onto the soft sand. She never expected her whisper to be answered by the familiar voice, "Katara."

Zuko emerged from the forest and she suddenly felt horribly embarrassed. How much had he seen? What had he heard? She reached for her clothes to cover herself up. How could she have been so stupid as to use his name out loud? What would he think of her now? The stupid water bender with the unhealthy crush. She wanted to crawl into the ocean and never return. No words could escape her lips as she scrambled to pull her dress on, she hadn't even realized how close he was until he stopped her from pulling her dress down over her overly exposed body. She jerked away from him and he realized her face was bright red, unmistakable in the bright moonlight.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled with her eyes averted, but she didn't get to say anything else because Zuko's lips were on hers. He laced his fingers through her long, silky brown hair and deepened the kiss. She was shocked at first, thinking it was some kind of dream, but as his free hand slid to her still exposed breast she realized it was no dream at all. He pushed her from her sitting position back down onto the sand and slid easily on top of her. He undid the little work Katara had done, trying to get her dress back on. Her tanned skin was so warm from her earlier exploits, which suited Zuko fine, he liked the warmth. He hastily leaned away from her to remove his shirt and her hands were all over him. The contrast of her tanned skin against his pale chest was fascinating, but not as fascinating as Zuko's incredible muscle tone. He wasn't beefy, which was fine with Katara. Zuko was lean and strong and beautiful, the moon made his skin shine.

He returned to Katara's lips, happy to know that he found a new way to shut her up. Their tongues battled for dominance and Katara moaned as her hands slid from Zuko's chest, to his abs, then finally to the tight waistband of his pants. Zuko wished he had taken them off with the shirt because now he was working on Katara's throat while he cupped her breasts in each hand. They were so soft and such a good size, more than a handful. Zuko bit the junction between Katara's neck and shoulder and her hips jumped up to meet his. Her hands gripped the hair at the back of his neck as she moaned, "Oh Zuko, do it again!" Hearing her say his name like this, so close, with her actually in his arms made his member ache inside his pants. The hell with Katara's throat he needed those pants off immediately. For the sake of hearing her moan his name once more he bit the other side of her neck a little harder and she groaned as, once again, she involuntarily bucked her hips. He leaned back and this was the first time they really made eye contact. Blue to gold. Before he could remove his pants he needed to know one thing.

"All those times we fought-?" he whispered staring into her eyes, the color of the ocean she wielded so beautifully.

"I was trying to cover up my feelings. Ever since the cave- I- I was so confused. I couldn't-" Zuko nodded and Katara was silent. After a moment, she spoke up, "You always fought back." It wasn't accusing at all, but it should've been. Zuko looked away now, "I was confused too." She reached up and pulled his face back to hers, this time kissing him gently. He closed his eyes as she slowly pulled away and tried to engrain this kiss in his memory. That, he knew, was what love felt like.

He rolled off of Katara and she watched him carefully as he removed his pants to reveal the massive erection that he had been harboring since he first realized what Katara was doing all alone on the beach. He looked at her carefully and she met his eyes and nodded. She wanted him so bad, she had been thinking of him for so long, but never once did she think that the Fire Prince Zuko would ever look at her this way, touch her this way, and she hoped, no she prayed that this was not a one-time thing. If they both made it out of all this she wanted to have this forever.

He slowly, almost painfully so, placed himself back on top of Katara. This time he took his time. He was tired of being caught in the heat of the moment with Katara. He wanted to be sure to make all the right moves for once. He lowered his head to hers with one hand keeping him up and the other gently stroking her side from breast to hip. Again she reached up and pulled his lips to her and they kissed passionately. "Zuko, please." He'd heard her say it many times before on this night, but this time it was for him to hear and he returned to her neck where he kissed and licked and bit- causing Katara to shiver- as he guided himself into her. This was different from what she had previously known, so gloriously different. She wrapped her legs up around his hips and encouraged him to go further. His one hand returned to massaging her breast as he began to pump in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth as he picked up speed and she rocked her hips to help him.

He was pounding into her with a growing ferocity that was fueled by her gasps and moans.

"Katara," he whispered as he continued to move in and out of her. He moved his arms under her so that her held her completely against him. His fire within was burning and the two of their bodies were covered in sweat with the effort. She wrapped one arm behind his back and slid her other hand down to her clit. Zuko was large and she was tight, but she still needed some help so she began rubbing circles around the already swollen bud. She started to feel it again, the building ache that precluded something wonderful. She continued to kiss Zuko who was feeling similar effects. He started to feel a tingling that he knew meant he was near the end. His balls started to feel as though they were being pulled up inside him. He hoped Katara was close because he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer, the fire inside him was pulsing, burning. Katara's moans were becoming smaller and more urgent as though she absolutely could not help but have them jump from her throat. Zuko picked up the pace and began kissing Katara's neck again, but it was getting hard to concentrate when he knew he was almost finished and every fiber of his being was screaming at him to hurry up and do it. Katara was so close she began tensing up completely, grasping onto Zuko like a life-line. He felt it and he knew she was close, he wanted them to reach nirvana together and he knew exactly how. Just as Zuko was about to burst he bit down into Katara's neck, nearly breaking the skin. She screamed out in absolute pleasure and crashed around Zuko's length like a great wave as he came inside her. Zuko pumped in and out of Katara a few more times just to enjoy the push and pull of her orgasm all around him.

He showered her lips, her face, her neck, her breasts with sweet kisses as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Zuko kissed them away and stroked her hair and whispered in her ear how beautiful he thought she was, even when he was supposed to hate her, how hard it had been when he first opened up to her so long ago, how the first time he dreamt of her he cried because he realized when the time came he could never kill her. He lashed out because he never knew how to love her. Now Zuko was crying and Katara reached up and stroked the red scar that had once frightened her and she told him similar things about how she wanted to hate him, but couldn't. How she lashed out because he had broken her trust and it hurt her more than any of the others because of the feelings she had hidden for so long, and how she was afraid of her feelings because she thought he would never love her.

The water bender kissed the Fire Prince, her banished Fire Prince, and he knew he had finally earned her trust.


End file.
